


You Are The Greatest Friends, & Lovers Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s03e13 Olelo HoʻOpaʻI Make (Death Sentence), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny check on Chin, After the case at the prison was done, What do the three men do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are The Greatest Friends, & Lovers Ever:

*Summary: Steve & Danny check on Chin, After the case at the prison was done, What do the three men do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was glad to be home, He was glad that his nightmare at the prison was over. He will get Frank Delano later, But for now, He is gonna enjoy his life. The Computer Tech swept through the house with his gun, & felt relieved that nothing else was out of place.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Chin’s Lovers, were concerned about him, Especially when his therapist came into the office, looking for him, Cause he missed an appointment. “I think we shouldn’t push, if it’s not necessary”, Danny agreed with him.

 

“I agree with you, He is so fragile right now over everything”, The Blond said, as he was worried, & anxious about their lover. They made the rest of their journey in silence, & they had time to think, so they can help Chin get through it.

 

The Handsome Lieutenant was surprised to see his lover’s, “What are you doing here, Guys ?”, “We wanted to make sure that you are okay, Love”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he sat one side of him, while Danny sat on the other side, “You are _so_ important to us”, Chin felt touched by that.

 

“Thank you, You are the greatest friends, & lovers ever”, They had a makeout session. Chin was feeling loved, & cherished. The Two Men lead him to the bedroom, where they are gonna forget about the kidnapping, rescue mission, & the riot at the prison for awhile.

 

The End.


End file.
